looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Off Duty Cop
Plot Daffy goes to see his idol Leslie Hunt (who played Steve St. James in "Off Duty Cop"), but he says that he is not Steve St. James. After meeting Leslie Hunt and realizing his character isn't real, Daffy pretends to be Steve St. James and starts "arresting" innocent people with Porky playing the chauffer (who was named "Brandon Steel" a few times in "Off Duty Cop"). Meanwhile, Bugs has to lay off coffee on Dr. Weisberg's orders, but Yosemite Sam sells him Spargle, an energy drink, as an alternative. When Bugs forcefully orders Yosemite Sam, under the influence of Spargle, to take him to the Spargle factory to obtain more with Daffy on his tail, it turns out this drink has dangerous and hyper addictive chemicals in it, when the FBI raid the factory and arrest everyone that works there. Daffy is also accused of impersonating a police officer and arrested for persoinal cop and handcuffing pepole all over town, while Bugs is taken to the hospital. Fortunately, they are both released shortly, with Bugs shortening his intake to one cup of coffee (albeit an enourmous cup), and Daffy is still getting used to sleeping in the kitchen. Cast *Granny appeared in this episode, but had no lines. Quotes *''(while driving in Porky's car)'' Daffy: We're going wherever justice is sleeping, and needs to be woken up by me. Porky: So, I j-just keep going straight? *'Yosemite': Hey! What in tarnation are you doing in my house? Bugs: Oh! I was just, uhh...I figured I'd stop by, I saw the window was unlocked it seemed like a great time to come over and hang out. Yosemite: Well I thought I was the only one who broke into peoples houses to hang out. *''(In a hostage like situation)'' Bugs: (while aiming a pen on Porky's face) I just want my sparkle. Daffy: (draws out a stapler) Put down the pen! Bugs: Put down the stapler or I'll write over the pig's face!!! Porky: Why does everyone want to write over my face? Bugs: (hysterically) Just give me my spargle. Daffy: Put down the pen!!! Porky: That's permanent ink!!! Bugs: (more hysterically) I said give me my spargle!! Daffy: Put it down! Porky: P--Permanent!!! Bugs: I'M NOT LEAVING HERE UNTIL YOU GIVE ME MY SPARGLE!!! Daffy: I said put it down!!! Porky: I--It won't come off! Yosemite: (whistles that stops the commotion) This is a place of business. This are hardworking people who simply want to sell quality products. What in tarnation is illegal about that? (FBI agents arive) FBI Lead Agent: You're all under arrest (All staff make a run for it) *Yosemite Sam: What's going on here? *FBI Lead Agent: This whole operation's a scam. These things were filled with dangerous highly addictive chemicals. Trivia *The title of this episode is possibly taken from Leslie Hunt's movie Off Duty Cop. *Leslie Hunt as Steve St. James takes Porky's place behind the WB shield-shaped doorway saying "That's all, folks." He was the second non-Looney Tunes character to do so. The first character was Dr. Weisberg from Bugs & Daffy Get a Job, who appeared the second time in this episode. *This is the sixth time Bugs had said his catchphrase, even though Dr. Weisberg told him not to. **This is the first time ever Bugs says "What's up doc?" to an actual doctor. *The show, Steve St. James: Off Duty Cop, has made a cameo in the Merrie Melodies song The Wizard. *This episode revealed Bugs' House covered in Christmas decorations, but this isn't a Christmas special. **This is because The Looney Tunes Show hasn't aired a holiday special, especially since Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years passed , as much as Regular Show's "Terror Tales Of The Park", Adventure Time's "The Creeps", "From Bad to Worse", "Thank You", and "Holly Jolly Secrets", Johnny Test's "A Holly Johnny Christmas", Big Tine Rush's "Big Time Halloween", "Big Time Christmas" and "Big Time Superheroes", SpongeBob SquarePants' "Christmas Who?", "Scaredy Pants", "The Curse of Bikini Bottom", and "Ghoul Fools" and other TV shows that have holiday specials. Although it did had some holiday movies such as "Bah Humduck: A Looney Tunes Christmas", "Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales", "Bugs Bunny's Howl-A-Ween Special", "Daffy Duck's Easter Special", "Bugs Bunny's Valetine Special" and '' The Fright Before Christmas''. * Daffy Duck had done a lot of illegal things and betray the law like Mr. Krabs. 1. in the episode "Members Only" he steals someone's membership number twice in a row. 2."Jailbird and Jailbunny", he incidentally throws the soda can in the Grand Canyon and on the road which would break the law. 3."Peel of Fortune", he steal Bugs's idea of his invention book, kick him out of his home which he bought himself, and forgot the last step of his invention including the cooling system which made this highly flammable and people would sew him for what he did. 4."Newspaper Thief", he starts accusing every neighbors in search of his missing newspaper. 5."Bugs & Daffy Get a Job", his plastic surgery turns out bad for everyone when he has a bump on his beak and insult Tina for this. 6."That's My Baby", he did bad things to Zachery, and critizing everything that Tina does to her nephew that she care. 7."Sunday Night Slice", is saying bad words to the batter in the baseball game, and being too bossy and sensitive as a general to Marvin as he make pizza. 8."The DMV", arguing about who's driving, putting his wallet, keys, and his driver's license at home which made Bugs told the cop that he left it, and drive without his own license and can't operate because his parade float was impound. The 9th time he did is impersonating a cop as he pretend as Steve St. James, and handcuffing people all over town. * Apparently Daffy was bailed out of jail or there was a time-skip because at the end of the episode he is shown in the kitchen in bed because Bugs moved the bed which he said earlier. * In the credits, Leslie Hunt has his name of the character he's playing seen in parenthesies. * When Daffy walks into the kitchen, there's a sign that says "Rabbit Season". Daffy kept it there after all these years. * The show Steve St. James: Off Duty Cop is going to be seen in French Fries. * That's the second time Daffy mistakes Leslie for a woman, the first time was in Casa De Calma. * That is the second time some character is seen naked (Yosemite Sam), the first was in Devil Dog (Daffy) and the next will be in The Float (Porky). * If you can look closely at Porky's phone, there can be a YouTube logo in the screen. Running Gags *Daffy going around handcuffing innocent people *Porky being referred to as ''"chaffeur" '' *A crazy Bugs getting chased by Daffy Gallery Image:Snapshot - 1.png Image:Snapshot - 2.png Image:Snapshot - 3.png Image:Snapshot - 4.png Image:Snapshot - 5.png Image:Snapshot - 6.png Image:Snapshot - 7.png Image:Snapshot - 8.png Image:Snapshot - 9.png Image:Snapshot - 10.png Image:Snapshot - 11.png Image:Snapshot - 12.png Image:Snapshot - 13.png Image:Snapshot - 14.png Image:Snapshot - 15.png Image:Snapshot - 16.png Image:Snapshot - 17.png Image:Snapshot - 18.png Image:Snapshot - 19.png Image:Snapshot - 20.png Image:Snapshot - 21.png Image:Snapshot - 22.png Image:Snapshot - 23.png Image:Snapshot - 24.png Image:Snapshot - 25.png Image:Snapshot - 26.png Image:Snapshot - 27.png Image:Snapshot - 28.png Image:Snapshot - 29.png Image:Snapshot - 30.png Image:Snapshot - 32.png Image:Snapshot - 33.png Image:Snapshot - 34.png Image:Snapshot - 35.png Image:Snapshot - 36.png Image:Snapshot - 37.png Image:Snapshot - 38.png Image:Snapshot - 39.png Image:Snapshot - 40.png Image:Snapshot - 41.png Image:Snapshot - 42.png Image:Snapshot - 43.png Image:Snapshot - 44.png Image:Snapshot - 45.png Image:Snapshot - 46.png Image:Snapshot - 47.png Image:Snapshot - 48.png Image:Snapshot - 49.png Image:Snapshot - 50.png Image:Snapshot - 61.png Image:Snapshot - 63.png Image:Snapshot - 64.png Image:Snapshot - 66.png Image:Snapshot - 67.png Image:Snapshot - 68.png Image:Snapshot - 69.png Image:Snapshot - 70.png Image:Snapshot - 71.png Image:Snapshot - 72.png Image:Snapshot - 73.png Image:Snapshot - 74.png Image:Snapshot - 75.png Image:Snapshot - 77.png Image:Snapshot - 78.png Image:Snapshot - 80.png Image:Snapshot - 81.png Image:Snapshot - 82.png Image:Snapshot - 83.png Image:Snapshot - 84.png Image:Snapshot - 86.png Image:Snapshot - 87.png Image:Snapshot - 88.png Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes